The present invention relates to a motor assembly for a motor unit for driving a shaft for rolling a blind, the assembly comprising:
a) a rotary motor; and
b) an output shaft connected to said rotary motor in order to transmit the torque supplied by the rotary motor to said rolling shaft, the output shaft comprising a first socket for receiving a drive member of the rolling shaft of a roller blind.
Such an assembly is known from document EP 2,314,824 A1.
Yet this known assembly and the associated tubular motor are used exclusively to motorized roller blinds. They are therefore of limited usefulness.
Consequently, one aim of the invention is to produce a versatile motor assembly. It in particular involves obtaining a motor assembly that can be used indifferently to motorize several types of blinds.